percy jackson and the warriors of aether
by percyfan001
Summary: percy and nico join aether after feeling betrayed rest is for you to see
1. Chapter 1

PERCY JACKSON AND the warriors of aether

PERCY P.O.V.

I AN NOW SITTING HEAR AT THE EDGE OF THE BEACH IN MISERY AS I WAS left by my girlfriend Annabeth Chase who left me for the new hero jack who wasn't even a real hero . he was given a single quest to kill a hell hound which by mistake was killed as his blade touched the hell hound .

he was given immortality by the gods for such a simple thing. and so was annabeth who accompanied him on his quest i was furious all my friends left me for the new hero ,all exept thalia nico and grover they were the only one who contacted me others didn't even acknowledge me they were after the new hero the pretended as i wasn't there .

i didn't want to be known as a hero i just wanted my friends and a normal life but no the fates have grudge against me . is that too much to ask nico was made immortal by his father and now was second in command of the visited me from time to time thalia IS a hunter

she was like a sister to me thalia nico and grover were the only ones there for me my mother and paul left me as they went to florida for pauls new job and mom wanted to write a new book . i don't blame them my mom suffered a lot due to me being a demigod i want her to be happy and paul keeps her happy so i hold them no grudge i now stay at moms old apartment doing lots of temporey jobs to earn my livings

FLASHBACK

I was going through the forest i saw two teenagers making out i didn't bother them as they seemed deeply in love .i was going to propose annabeth i had worked hard for the ring . i heard one say "i love you jack " the girl seemed distictivly familiar with honey blonde hair .jack replied "i love you too annabeth " i lost it i came near them and yelled "i thought you loved me annabeth me and only me"

when she saw me her eyes filled with tears threatening to pour. "she sobbed "percy its not what you see" i replied "then what it is huh" she started crying .i continued "i thought you loved me annabeth i was going to propose you tonight but you thought diffrent " she asked between sobs "will you now?" i replied "no not now. i trusted you and you bethrayed me "she now openly started crying and tried to hug me i took a step back and left the

FLASHBACK ENDS

i am so now sitting here at the edge of beach .annabeth had just came to get back together

but i refused and told her to go to jack she ran away now athena appears out of no where and says "you broke my daughters heart i will punish you " i replied "what did i do she cheated on me " thats no matter what you did will be punished " i stood there not fearing her as how could life be worse every one exept my firends left me she said"i punish you to go to tartarus " i started running and and decided not to return to camp i imed nico he was in camp in his cabin he said "what has happened i hear that athena has bandished you from camp and other gods agreed i thalia and grover protested but gods wouldn't listen " i was furious i fought their war i won it i deafeted kronos and now they throw me away

i replied"nico i am leaving tell the others i will not return to this world unless absolutly nesseary nico replied "please percy dont leave you are the only friend i have please dont go " i replied "i can't i am sick of the gods and annabeth" nico replied " can i come " "yess nico if you want you can" i replied he arrived throught shadow travel and we dissapeared from the face of earth

a.n.

how was it tell me i am in search for a beta can any one help r&r

percyFan001


	2. Chapter 2

Percy jackson and the warriors of aehter

Percy p.o.v

Now nico and I were sitting it the sky literally now you may ask how so and if we are why isn't zeus blasting us? the answer is that Zeus cannot find us as we are in the space station of aether who is our parton and

And savior he is like a father to us see after we left camp we were Alone then one day we were fighting monsters that attacked us almost every hour and I was once attacked by Athena who for hurting annabeth had had stripped me of the curse of Achilles and after many days of fighting we were finally so tired that monsters defeated us and were about to kill us when aether saved us and took us to his home.

Flashback

"percy I don't think we will be able to survive this attack" said nico. I replied "then nico we are going to see your father the hard way ." we were surrounded by monsters and were bloodily injured in godly standards we had no energy left to survive and we were now lying on the ground surrounded by monsters lead by my arch enemy the minotaur . I told them to finish it . they were about to attack when a brilliant life shown and in that place was a man with white clothing ,armor , short white hair with a cloak that covered his head . he had two white blades with him strapped on his waist he was almost invisible in the light and was ripped he also had a silver bow with him . his movements were gracious and sleek he would move like a blurr .

He killed all the monsters and saved us .he healed us and said "young hero, you have suffered much and faced difficulties do you want to go away from all this and have some peace." "yes "nico and I said at the same time tired of all this . "well heroes you have done great things and stopped gaia's sons I like to offer you sanctuary in my home. Come with me. " he transported us to his home to the sky . there was a huge space station we were inside it there was every thing you could imagine and when I say everything I mean everything there were houses, movie theater , arcade, armory and many other things , he took us to a palace and said "rest demigods you deserve it." " but how will we repay you for all this" i said " you have done great service to the world you don't need to repay me the world needs to repay you " we replied" we still want to" he replied "if you want to you can repay me by helping me " "we will "we eagerly replied and with that he vanished with a brilliant light .but we still didn't know who he was at that time . we went inside the palace and saw a note lying under the table that said

" enjoy and rest here I will ask you for help when the time comes

-aether god of light and outer atmosphere "

We would met aether every day and he would tell us to have fun . for a whole year we enjoyed life we had never felt better we felt like kids and had fun we felt more relaxed than ever

Flashback ends

After that aether told us that if we want to help him we should train we trained like there was no tomorrow and we worked very hard to help the god who made us feel worthy we would train like there was no tomorrow , we mastered all our skills and aether would come and see us every day one day he said "you both have proved your selves worthy and I want you two to kill a kraken for me it is in the atlantic sea you both will be transported to there and after you kill it you will be transported back" we were transported to the ocean I created a bubble for us and I took out riptide and started attacking it I used my powers and started creating waves around it and hurricanes nearby nico walked around the water ant slashed and hacked at it he summoned undead sailors and warships and started attacking it with them after some time we finally managed to stop it after it was killed we were transported to the base " aether said "you have proven yourself worthy and I am proud to give you these honours you see after other primordial except Gaia ouranos and tartarus and myself faded I was given control over their spheres of power and I was given power over almost everything I want both of you to help me control the world I give both of you immortality and half the intensity of powers of my powers each unlike other immortality you won't lose it if you fail in battle or fall in love but I hardly think you will fall in battle and also give you the power to give others immortality and some blessings you want except my powers I made an illusion that you too died and are in esylum even the gods will be fooled by this illusion and they will not bother you' we were taken aback by his generocity and I said "I swear on the styx that i will stay by your side and will never betray you ". Nico sweared on the same terms. We decided to create a group in his name thus warriors of aehter came into existence it contained any one of any class any gender who wanted to go away from their lives or were about to give up life we would meet the save them give them a reason of existence. They were like children to us and we like fathers aether was pleased with this and we trained like hell well that was the understatement of the century each vas trained so well that each could defeat any Olympian we would go out on mission of hunt fight etc .their clothing were same as ours and aethers except that theirs were hint of black and green they hand a set of all weapons with them at all times which were fit in a magically enhanced to store goods. It is thousand years since then and I still hate the olympians for doing this to me

a.n.

how was it? R&r in need of a beta

yours truly

percyfan001


	3. Chapter 3

Annabeth p.o.v.(ah a change from percys)

It had been a thousand years since when percy died I still keep thinking about percy I was so sorry I never should have cheated on him I feel so bad even if I am still with jack whom I cheated with percy on . I would still sometimes cry for him. I am now hated by posidon and his cabin and mother is very happy with me I am designing olympus right now. When thalia came to know that her brother (like) percy and nico were gone and had died because I broke up with percy and due to my mother she tried to kill me many many time and now hold a grudge against me.

Thalia p.o.v

I am soo angry at annabeth she drove away my brother and my best friend nico I wanted to kill her. She s drove away the hero of Olympus due to her slutty attitude a boy who gave up immortality for her. I will never ever forgive her for that I cried for so many days after that that my eyes were blood red for hundreds of years I am so now with the hunters of artemis due to an emergency camp visit as we heard titans are rising again and are planning to resurrect Gaia and they are planed and stronger and even if we have now a 1000 campers and a 100 hunters we cannot defeat them we will need some extra help if we are to defeat them in short we were doomed

Posidon p.o.v.

I am going to the throne room of the goods for a meeting and as I walked into I saw Athena I glared at her as she was the reason my son died but that manipulative bitch cares for no one but herself we are here to discuss with the help that we needed and that came from a mysterious source we were seated in the throne room and suddenly a man with white hair and clothing came into sight "hello lord zeus I am aether god of light and upper atmosphere. I see you want help to defeat the titans, giants and my relavitve Gaia I have supported good and always will I see you need help I am ready to help but one of my commander isn't willing to help as if he sees some people in this room he might just kill them "

The gods were left stunned at this sentence then that bitch Athena spoke "why would he want to kill us ?"

Aether replied "well see some people made his life living hell so he hated the and ah he will not enter camp halfblood as he was banished from there and will kill people there also so only one commander will come " Athena asked "why will he not come we need his help?"aether chuckled "he will have to be convinced by you all" Athena said to bring him on Olympus suddenly a brilliant light shone and at that place were 2 people who one in white and on in black armor both looked ripped and had cloaks cover their heads and their face was unknown. the white one had two swords and a bow strapped to his back and the black one had a long sword and crossbows strapped on both arms but the surprising thing was that they didn't have arrows suddenly the white one unsheathed his swords and ran after Athena and started attacking her aether laughed like he knew this would happen. And the shocking thing was that Athena was unable to stop him and he was a far greater warrior then Athena I was happy she had been showing of her skills and taunting us now she gets a taste of her own medicine. He was like lightening fast, powerful and unstoppable he would be once behind her once forward and after fighting for a long time she was weakened and gave up and fell down and the attacker had no intention of stopping then aether in a very serious voice spoke "my son if you respect me stop this and heal her. " miraculously the warrior stopped and started healing her. aether continued "these two are my two adoptive sons, they lead armies in my name to help the god and stop crime in the whole universe they lead their own group of warriors the very best for others there are commander captains etc" aether was cut of by the white warrior " I will not help you all as I hate the Olympians especially Athena as I hate them." Aehter cut him of "no you will remember the oath you will help them" the warrior looked angry but grumbled to himself "yes father." After that they vanished. Zeus said Athena go to camp and tell them about the news." and she teleported to camp.

a.n.

how was it ?r&r

I know it was a little ooc of percy but after annabeth betrayed him he lost his fatal flaw and so will like to get revenge.


	4. Chapter 4

Annabeth p.o.v

I am hear sitting here in big house as Chiron called an important meeting about the latest war. chiron said "we need help for this war and lord aether decided to give us help his group of warriors is coming to us" I asked "how powerfull are they." My mother replied "they are strong according to lord aether they are able to defeat any Olympian and their leaders can defeat all 12 olympians I know as one attacked me and defeated me while he looked like he was playing " I was shocked he was able to defeat my mom without even trying "when will they come" I asked . mom replied right about now suddenly two huge jets were seen in the horizon . they landed in the forests the campers ran towards the jets they were large sleek and huge one colored white other black. Their doors opened out of them came warriors with white cloathing white armor and a cloak that covered their head they had no weapons but there were pouches on their waists they were about hundred of these warriors and each were ripped or slim they moved like shadows fast and soundless they were lead by two people one was wearing black clothing other wearing black clothing both almost mirrored each other they had swords sheated at their waist and pouch on their waists. They looked very powerfull. They came to Chiron and said" we are the warriors of aether and we are here to help you on the commands of our lord aether." Then they bowed to Chiron and they pulled out grenades out of their bags and threw them to the empty area and a cabin appeared out of nowhere and they went inside it

Nico p.o.v

I am now sitting in my cabin and looking out percy was in a bed besides me and sleeping peacefully I was happy to know that thalia was alright and was still immortal I wanted to meet her so bad so did percy imagine not seeing one of your only two friends for thousand years you will get the idea we were trained and ready to help the (insert swear word here) Olympians . I decided to meet thalia and woke up percy "why are you walking me ?" he asked groggily I replied that I wanted to meet thalia . "we can meet grover as well" he said. We got up and went out and there she was with the hunters I asked one of the female warrior to fetch her

Female warrior p.o.v.

I am asked by commander nico to bring thalia the letiunent of artemis. I went near her and said "hello". She asked what do you want " I replied not wanting to disclose the identity of commander told her" the commanders want to see you" "what do they want she asked?" she asked. I replied that I didn't know". I told her to go to the entrance of the aether cabin

Thalia p.o.v.

I was going to aethers commanders who wanted to see me I was frusterated that they call me "thalia " I heard a familiar voice say I turned around to see the commanders suddenly one grabbed my hand and ran away only my friend nico could do this other dissapered from sight I was traveled into a forest. I yelled at them what are they doing they removed their cloak and before me stood my two best friends. I couldn't belive that I asked who they were they replied"you ought to know us thalia ". I was shocked my friends were alive and in front of me I ran towards them and hugged them and my tears starting falling "now now thalia don't cry we are here and we swear on the styx we will not leave you". Thunder boomed in a distance. I yelled at them" don't leave me ever again I swear I will hunt you kill you and ask hades to give you second lives and kill you again". Nico chuckeled slightly and said "we promise we won't leave you but we must fake it as the others don't know about us. I replied "I don't care " and they said good bye and left for their cabin I sat there unable to belive what they said and felt more happy then I felt in my life time my two friends were alive

Annabeth p.o.v

The commanders took thalia with them and I wonder where they took them?

a.n.

how was it? R&r


	5. Chapter 5

PERCY P.O.V

After we met Thalia we went back to the cabin. To relax. All the warriors were training the campers in our style of fighting. I then went on a tour of camp I saw everything has changed everything was modern. and the arena was bigger also the cabins also . I saw that she had done a good job. Campers were training with my warriors. I decided train then too I decided to train the Poseidon cabin in their water control. I went near the cabin and called out

"campers come out"

"What?" one of my half siblings asked.

"I am going to train you in your water control skills."

"but how can you do that only Poseidon's children can do that?"

"aehters blessing" I lied

After they came to the beach I taught them my techniques all of them were amazed be my techniques slowly all of them started learning them

At dinner we sat at our own table. With the warriors. We were eating our food suddenly a group of monsters larger than the group of monsters that attacked new York attacked I said "commander two keep them inside. I will take care of this." I decided to use one of my special powers. Powers of those primordials that faded which I combined to form a new set of powers. I ran towards the group of monster then I jumped like a back flip but high above them my hands started charging with huge amount of energy. The energy was in the shape of two ball the size of a basketballs and black in color when I reached upside down above the monster I clashed my hands. With that a huge hand made of energy that covered the monsters immerged that hand was charged with energy I fired it a huge beam that destroyed those monsters. I landed the backflip and went back to the pavilion all the campers stared at me in awe

"how did you do that?" annabeth asked

"Blessings of the primordials" I said angrily

" but can all others do that?" she asked

"no only we have these blessings"

"but why?" she asked

"Shut up" I said

With that I went back to my cabin

Olympus third person p.o.v.

All the gods stared at that screen they all had watched the onesided fight of the commanders they all were shocked with the powers of that commander Athena said" we must destroy them they cannot be allowed to live "

Poseidon cut her of" are you crazy? They just saved the lives of our children and you want to kill them?"

Almost all the gods agreed with Poseidon. But Athena continued her rant. Suddenly with a gust of wind aether entered the room " Athena now I know why he wanted to kill you? Don't even try doing anything to him as even if you try to do it you will not succeed if you do all of you will die its my promise and even if you try and then know it all of you will die" with that warning he vanished

Unknown to all of them artemis saw that the warrior had see green eyes she thought it must have been a son of Poseidon she had liked all of the sons of Poseidon like Orion and also the lost hero Percy Jackson now that she taught of it Percy was perfect he had all the qualities a girl could want in a boy she had wanted to have a relation with him but that stupid bitch banished him. And if she would now think of it who would is the commander?

A.n.

How was it ?any idea on how to improve the story r&r


End file.
